Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Thirteen
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night Family Reunion Maximilian Martell "Max... Max can you hear me?" Someone said over me. I felt a damp cloth resting lightly on my forehead and something thick and slimy around my neck. I blinked my eyes open and found Lissa looking down at me. She breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I groaned and tried to sit up. My head swam and I felt bile rising in my throat. I lay back down and waited for my sickness to subside. Finally I took a breath and said, "Not great." Lissa smiled and helped me sit up long enough to take a drink of water. I flopped back down and stared at the ceiling. "Where are we anyways?" I asked. "What happened?" I managed to sit up and look around the room. It was a large, one room cabin. A curtain served as a partition to the rest of the building. Dawn sat at the table staring at the other person I suddenly realized was here. She was beautiful! Long, flowing blonde hair, dark eyes that shown with a familiar glow. She had regal features and held herself with an air of confidence that again... seemed familiar. "Oh Max!" Lissa said following my gaze. "This is..." "Princess Alyssa Morganna Rain." I guessed. She flashed me a brilliant smile and I felt myself blush. "Yeah." Lissa continued. "After we escaped from Maekar's mansion Dawn received a tip as to where they were. Xaro opened a portal and Alyssa found us on the banks of the river..." "What river?" I asked interrupting her. "Millers River." Alyssa stated. "You were in bad shape when the three of you arrived. Maekar drained a lot of blood from you." "What were you thinking?" Dawn demanded. "Letting Maekar drink your blood?" "It was the only way he'd summon Trey!" I explained. "I brokered a deal with him, telling him of the impending war between the Fey and Vampires if he didn't summon Trey to him. He agreed but only if I gave him a taste of my blood in exchange." "That was stupid." Dawn argued. "You could've been killed. It's a good thing we busted in when we did." "You did what!?" I snapped. "I had Maekar in palm of my hand and Trey within grasping distance! Now we doesn't have either!" I felt dizzy and willed myself to stay conscious. Lissa placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "We have Alyssa and we've contacted Xaro. He'll be here any minute just chill out." "Hey!" Dawn shouted. I sat up just in time to see Alyssa reach for the door. She screamed and retracted her hand from the door knob. I could see her skin was red and blistered. Dawn stood, a Stygian iron dagger in her hand. "Iron filings on the door princess. Now sit back down." Alyssa snarled and thrust her non-injured hand at the door. Dawn lunged at her just before the door was enveloped in a dark light and blew apart. Dawn knocked Alyssa to the ground and pinned her down. I tried to sit up but got hit with a wave of nausea. Lissa ran over and helped Dawn get Alyssa under control. "Having fun?" A voice asked from the doorway. Well all looked up and saw Xaro standing at the threshold with his arms crossed. Pratt stood behind him and waved to Dawn. Xaro seemed amused and laughed before telling Dawn and Lissa to get off of Alyssa. He then knelt and offered her his hand. He was still smiling, a warm, even loving smile. I found it odd that he was acting so kindly to Alyssa when, for the past three days, he had acted so coldly to fairies. Alyssa took Xaro's hand and rose to her feet. She studied Xaro for a minute looking, him up and down. "Have we met before?" She asked. "You seem familiar to me." Xaro's smile slowly dissolved. "No princess. Unfortunately I have never had the pleasure of meeting you before..." Xaro paused like he wanted to say more. Alyssa stared at him, in fact everyone was looking at him. "What is your name?" Alyssa demanded. She seemed... nervous. Xaro was quiet for several moments. He took a breath and sighed. "My name is Xaro Leitz, son of Erebus, Protogenos of Darkness, and High Master of the Legion of Thieves. And you are Alyssa Morganna Rain, Princess of the Fairies, Heir to the Fairy Throne and... my daughter." The room grew so silent you could hear the river running outside. Everyone stared at Xaro and Alyssa. I could clearly see the similarities now, the same dark eyes, same nose, same air of superiority and confidence. Alyssa's eyes teared up and she broke down crying. Xaro stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, tempo scaduto!" Dawn spoke hold her hands in a 'T'. "How is she your daughter!? You can't be more than ten years older than her!" Xaro looked up and sent all of us a telepathic message. "Several years ago I went to the Fairy court for one of their revelries. Apparently I caught the attention of the Queen and over the course of a week we got to know each other very ''well. Unfortunately she only wanted one thing from me and after that she cast me out of the Fairy realm. I didn't find out until sometime later that Alyssa was born. Fairies like to strengthen their blood lines and will bring in outsiders to produce healthier offspring." More silence. Then Lissa spoke up. "But she's can't be more than five years younger than you. So when...?" "Fairies reach maturity within their first year of life and don't age for hundreds of years." Xaro quickly explained. We all started asking questions until a loud ringing sounded through the house. Alyssa pulled away from Xaro and looked out the window. "Oh no, oh no they've found me!" She cried. I managed to get up and join everyone at the window. "Bloody hell!" I growled as I looked outside. The outside was illuminated by a collection of glowing crystals, torch lights, and bio-luminescent plants. Rows of fairy knights stood in rows outside the cabin. Sprites flew in formation through the air. Small goblin-like creatures milled around the knight and in the reserves were nearly a dozen ogres. Riding in front on a white unicorn was Queen Visania, dressed in regal robes and light armor. Xaro snarled and Alyssa backed away from the door. Lissa, Pratt and Dawn all had their weapons drawn. I removed the pendandt from my necklace and my spear grew to full size. "Alright Xaro what's the plan?" I asked taking a deep breath to control my nausea. Xaro turned to us and placed a hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "Put your weapons away. This will be my fight." "There's no way you can take on my mother's army!" Alyssa pleaded. "She can call more soldiers to her side in minutes. We should retreat some place she can't find me." Xaro squeezed her shouder. "Trust me, I'll handle it." Everyone seemed nervous but Xaro just shook his head. "Come on guys I've gotten us out of worse situations like this. Budapest, South Africa, Switzerland... Hawaii!!?" "You swore you'd never bring that up again." Dawn mumbled. "Just stay here. If anything happens get back to Headquarters and prepare for war." Xaro said he hugged Alyssa and whispered something in her ear before going outside. We crowded around the doorway and watched Xaro walk to the met the Queen. "Xaro!" The Queen called, like she was seeing a life long friend. "Is that you? My, my it's been ages, how are you?" "I am well Visania, I see you haven't changed a bit. I also see our daughter has grown into quite a beautiful women. It's a shame you keep such a tight leash on her." Xaro replied coldly. "Oh Xaro, I'm afraid that's none of your concern. You see..." "Shut up!" Xaro said startling the queen. "I'm making it my concern, Alyssa is my daughter and she is coming with me, you will no longer rule her life as you rule your subjects." "How dare you!" The Queen growled. "I swear you are the most arrogant, bull-headed, insufferable man to ever live!" "She hit the nail on the head with him." Dawn whispered. I elbowed her and told her to be quiet. A sword appeared in Xaro's hand and pointed it at the Queen. "Visania, I challenge you for custody of our daughter, Alyssa Morganna Rain. Select your champion for single combat." "Hawker!" Visania shouted. Within seconds the sprite was buzzing next to the Queen. "Yes M'lady." "Bring me my sword." She growled, then she raised her voice and shouted; "You want a fight Xaro? I'll give you a fight!" Visania dissmounted her unicorn and shed her robes, leaving her in intricate golden armor. Hawker returned with an ogre carrying a large wooden case decorated with various symbols. The queen opened the case and brought out a gleaming sword. Alyssa sucked in a breath. "Oh no, he's doomed." "Don't count Xaro out just yet Alyssa." I said not taking my eyes of the Queen and her sword. "Xaro is more powerful than you realize and not a bad swordsman." Alyssa bit her lip but said nothing as the ex-lovers raised their weapons and charged. 'Chapter Fourteen''' Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night